gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Battlers Megamix
Power Battlers Megamix (パワー·バトラーズ·メガミックス) is a fighting game developed by Burst Arts and published by Multisoft. This game is the sequel to Power Battlers and serves as a reboot of the franchise. It was released on tthe Nintendo 3DS as one of the handheld's launch titles in August 2011, with a PlayStation Vita port released in February 2012. An expanded version of the game titled Power Battlers Megamix MAX'D (パワー·バトラーズ·メガミックスMAX'D) was released on October 2012, for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U, and PC. 'Gameplay' Principal gameplay involves one-on-one 2D style fighting. It traces back to the roots of the first three of Burst Arts' fighting games games, with the Supreme Arts from the transitional period of games. As usual, there is a power meter that holds up to five gauges. Each special attack requires the amount of gauges necessary; Power Arts require one power meter, Burst Arts require three, and Supreme Arts consume all five of the gauges. Techniques such as high-jumps, rolls, and defense modes are also present. Extra features include a story mode during which the player plays as multiple characters, training mode (allowing players to practice certain fighting moves), mission mode, tag team fighting, and an online mode. Mission mode is a single-player option that includes 300 specific challenges of various difficulties providing currency rewards upon completion; players have the option of using in-game currency to bypass other difficult challenges, completing them later. The tag-team feature is an original feature, allowing two players to play together. During tag gameplay, two new types of attacks become available. The first of them is the "Tag Call" attack, in which the off-screen character temporarily jumps in and performs certain attacks during the active character's combo. The other is the "Tag Attack", in which the active character performs a combo that is finished by the off-screen character as they enter the fight. 'Plot' The story retells the events of the first three games (and their remakes), in a new timeline created by Milon after defeating everyone in the Endgame tournament, living an eternal life throughout the growth of the new universe. Because of this plot, characters and scenarios present are the classic ones, bringing the old to new and starting a new conflict. 'Roster' Playable Characters *Roy Armand *Benson Greenly *Gina Aoshi *Millie Kristine *Harry Rodriguez *Erika Fujiwara *Yoshino Fujiwara *Sergio Brooks *Sabrina Fontaine *Kouga Kishimoto *Benjamin O'Reilly *Giorgio Showell *Yashi *Linh Mach *Brave Bison *Abigail Reeds *Oliver *Eduardo Gonzalez *Sullivan Showell *Jing Wen *Jay Falkoner *Boyet Insekto *Wendy Lee *Martin Segal *Choki Hokari *Christine Pearls *Satsuki Kishimoto *Karen Vale *Haruka Mikawa *Brandon Yuki *Nemo Wilson *Rachel Felix *Bart Rider *Max Watts *Frankie Masters *Ryoga Mikawa *Maleena Winger *Juno & Jin *Walter Waters *Sid Blackheart *Chie Phillips *Garcia Lane *Dargus Verne *Stephen Emerald *Marsh *Axel *Oume *Idelle Gardet *Chakra *Okre *Enn *Emmet Rodd *Akash Call *Milon DLC Characters *Orobi (A female samurai fighter originally slated for an appearance in Grand Star Crashers 2. Avaliable for free in the MAX'D and PSVITA versions.) *Chang Li Seong (The Korean-American student from New Rose. Avaliable for free in the MAX'D and PSVITA versions.) *Gilberto Romano (The Spanish master of EX Mode. Avaliable for free in the MAX'D and PSVITA versions.) *Son Goku (Guest character from Dragon Ball series. Avaliable for free in the MAX'D and PSVITA versions.) Other *Jak (From the Jak & Daxter series. Exclusive on PlayStation versions) *Jago (From the Killer Instinct series. Exclusive on Xbox 360) Unplayable Characters *Pence Riot/Frozen Mask *Saque *Vile 'Stages' *Arena *Beach *Port *Temple *Jungle *Cavern *Tundra *Wastelands *Mountain *Builders Organization's Hideout *Giorgio's Base *Forest *Rad Battle Research Facility *Electric Factory *Broken Road *Hidden Village *Ice Cavern *Ancient Desert *Lost Mansion *Dragon Tower *Rising Tides *Toxic Lakes *Battle Ruins *Desert *Fortress *Lava Volcano *Armory *Violet Sky *Pearl Ruins *Frozen Colosseum *Mie's Forest *Skyscraper *Streets *Bank *Shopping Mall *Electro Park *Stone Fortress *Temple *Graveyard *Airport *Magamia's Headquarters *Aquorie's Submarine *Apocalyptic Ring *Ruined Village *Sky Pit *Oume's Dojo *EX Power Room *Builders' Blimp *Chance Land *Clog Temples *Mystery Bazarr *Relic Palace *Sacred Pyramid *Scale Fantasy *Spike Beach *Twilight Streets *Wonder Salon *Undersea Chaos Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Power Battlers Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Multisoft Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Reboot Category:Update Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games